


And Baby Makes Four

by outlawrites



Series: We Are Family Series [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eric Cartman mention, Fluff, Gift Fic, Healthy Relationships, Just two adorable boyfriends trying to make their way through really, Kisses, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Stotch family mention, canon past abuse mention, kinda sorta?, loving relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 14:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outlawrites/pseuds/outlawrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift fic for thelastflower who wanted a “cute Bunny fic with mpreg Butters and overprotective Kenny"<br/>-------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>After a surprise at the doctor's office, Kenny and Butters are navigating Butters' pregnancy and preparing to raise kids in South Park. But nothing is ever easy, especially not in a narrow-minded mountain town that includes people like Eric Cartman.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	And Baby Makes Four

“A-Awh _Ken_ , can’t we can talk about it when they’re older?” Butters had just drawn the shopping cart up alongside their beat-up minivan, and Kenny hurried forward to unlock all the doors so they could load it up.

“ _No_ , babe, I told you we are _not_ raising the kids to be supervillains. That can only end in tragedy. I mean, seriously, dude.” Kenny kept a wary eye on the parking lot around them as he helped Butters load up the car. Kenny had always been a wary person because of his curse, and that had only doubled when he started dating Butters “chaos follows me everywhere, whoops I danced now three people are dead” Stotch.

So when Kenny and Butters found out the hard way that that _apparently_ Butters had gained the ability to bear children, now more than ever, everything was about safety in Kenny’s mind.

Their old car wasn’t safe enough now that they were expecting twins- so Kenny sold it and got something with fewer problems and more seats. Their neighborhood had a few too many shoot-outs and shoot-ups per week, so Kenny had taken on a third job and scraped together enough to get them closer to the nice part of town. And even though at only about 3 months in, Butters wasn’t showing much through his usual tummy yet, Kenny insisted Butters cease all villainous activity for at least the duration of the pregnancy.

“Ken, I don’t see why it should matter _what_ I do for the next month or so- no matter how unusual this is, the doctor said since we don’t know how it happened, we should proceed like I’m a normal Mom. And _all_ the books say that it’s important to keep active for the first few months!” Butters was pouting while putting the bread in the car, and Kenny waited till he set it down to capture his hands across the shopping cart. They were a very touch-oriented couple, and Kenny wasn’t ashamed of it.

“I know you’re bored, baby, I _know_ that, but I just can’t take the chance that something bad will happen to you, okay? You know what that would do to me, right?” He leaned in over the cart, still holding Butters’ hands, and dropped a flurry of little kisses all over his neck and cheek. He came around the cart and nuzzled at Butters’ shoulder a little “You know I love you dude, but us being together in the first place is such a huge risk. I just want any kids we have to get the best shot they can, you know?”

Butters sighed. “You act like this is all gonna disappear, Ken. It makes me nervous!” He wrapped his arms around Kenny’s shoulders. “W-what are you so afraid of, buddy? My accidents?” He paused and hugged Kenny tighter, a dark frown on his face. “ _Your_ accidents?”

Butters, through whatever miracle (perhaps by dint of the same field of chaos that dogged his every step) was the only one aside from Kenny’s parents who remembered Kenny’s deaths. It was a great relief to Kenny to have someone to share his problem with, but it also made him more determined not to die- every time it happened Butters got really upset. “A-Ah know it’s not easy thinking ahead and worrying about that stuff  but-”

“It’s not just that, babe.” Kenny took his face from Butters’ neck and glanced around irritably, chucking the last of the groceries into the backseat “it’s this damn town. All these fucking redneck assholes-”

“Hey mister, we r-resemble that remark” Butters interjected, an amused look on his face as he slid the van door shut.

“The difference is,” Kenny continued “that someone like you or me isn’t gonna try to interfere in another guy’s life. I keep hearing muttering at my jobs when they think I’m not listening, Butters, and what I’m hearing? Not encouraging, babe. I’m worried someone’s gonna try to hurt you when I’m not there.”

He urged Butters forward into the passenger side and swept around to climb in and start it up. Butters was silent for most of the ride home, but when they were nearly there, he finally whispered “K-Ken?”

Kenny’s eyes slid off the road at his lover’s hushed tone, then back again vigilantly “What is it, Buttercup?” he murmured. Sometimes when Butters got this nervous he needed a little encouragement to speak his mind. Sometimes when Kenny thought about _why_ Butters needed encouragement, he wanted to burn Butters’ parents’ house to the _ground_. But he restrained himself because it wouldn’t help.

Butters was bumping his fists together and looking out the window. Oh, _shit_. Not good. He rarely brought that habit out anymore, not since he’d hit puberty properly and started taking control of his own life. Even back in grade school Kenny had always thought of Butters as “cute”, but when he started standing up for himself when he could (and then asking for Kenny’s help when things were too hard and he couldn’t handle them alone) Kenny had been _lost_ for him.

There was something just too sexy about Butters when he was confident enough to go after what he wanted. Butters hadn’t needed help to decide, four years ago at age 14, that he wanted Kenny- he handled that alone. But two years later when he’d finally stood up to his parents and moved out, Butters had acknowledged that he needed a hand, and Kenny was only too happy to step up. Kenny blessed the day that Butters had learned that sometimes the strongest thing to do was admitting he needed help. Kenny’s eyes slid sideways to the passenger seat. So, whatever was bothering Butters now, it had to be a big deal, or he wouldn’t be this reluctant to talk about it.

“Hey. _Hey_ ” Kenny pulled into their driveway, and shut off the car. “Look at me? Babe?” Butters bit his lip and threw Kenny a cautious look sideways under half-closed eyelids. His shoulders were hunched up. Kenny felt sick.

“ _Buttercup_ , baby, _please_ , whatever it is, it _can’t_ be that bad, okay? You know _no matter what_ , that the number one thing I care about is keeping you happy and safe, right?” Kenny paused for a moment and searched Butters’ face. “If you don’t want to tell me what’s bothering you right now, you know I won’t demand to know, and I won’t be angry with you. But if there’s something bad happening, or about to happen, I can’t start to help until I know what it is, right?”

Butters sniffled a little, and the lip he was biting started to tremble; but he cleared his throat and looked out the window for a moment and when he turned back, he said firmly “Y-you gotta promise you’ll stay to hear the whole thing instead of leaving to go try and fix it alone, a-alright?”

Oh. Oh that did _not_ sound good. Kenny shifted in his seat until he was fully facing Butters “You wanna wait and have this talk inside where there’s a little more space, dude?” Sometimes Butters got nervous having serious conversations in small spaces. It was another reason Kenny considered burning down the Stotches’ house on a regular basis.

Kenny offered Butters his hand, but instead of taking it or turning to leave the car, Butters went right past Kenny’s hand and scrambled over the aisle into his lap. He pressed his face into Kenny’s neck, and to Kenny’s horror and growing unease, he could feel his boyfriend shaking a little. “Oh _shit_. Butters, what’s wrong?” He slid a hand up and down Butters’ back, firm enough to be soothing, but light enough not to feel confining. “What is it, babe?”

If Butters hadn’t been so close to his ear, Kenny might not have heard him when he whispered “I got a weird feeling this week while you were at work, Ken. I-I think” he paused here, swallowing, “I-i think it’s cause of E-eric.” Kenny hissed out a short swear.

Both of them had finally cut ties with Cartman for good when they started going steady, because out of all their friends he was the only one who couldn’t shut the fuck up after the initial shock of them starting to date. Hell. Even that bastard _Craig_ had been there the day they moved Butters out of his parents’ place- the last the Stotches had seen of them was Craig and Butters flipping them the bird out the back window of Stan’s station wagon.

“And Ken? I think this m-morning he tried to b-bug the house, Ken.” Kenny’s eyes widened, and his arms tightened around Butters back.

“And the car, Butters?” he murmured, and his gaze slid sideways as though the thing might be obviously laying around on the console or something “Do you think-”

Butters shook his head. “I-i checked the whole car, even underneath, but there’s nothing. I-i just-”

“It’s okay, Butters. We can stay in here. Take a nice deep breath for me. Okay. Can you tell me about the feeling, babe?” Kenny struggled to keep the anger off his face in case Butters thought it was directed at him, and finally gave it up as impossible. Communication and exacting honesty were the keys to keeping things okay between them.

“And Buttercup? Listen, okay dude? If I get angry about what you’re telling me, I _need you to know_ that I’m not mad at YOU, okay? I’m mad at whoever was upsetting you, _not you_ , can you remember that for me?”  Butters nodded solemnly. His mouth was a thin line and shivers were still rolling through his shoulders.

“I saw him a-about a month ago, when the town found out about the b-babies.” Kenny rubbed a hand up and down Butters’ arm. He wasn’t sure if it was more soothing for him or the boy in his lap.

“He was doing t-that _stupid_ thing where he acts like he knows something you don’t know, a-and I wasn’t falling for the bait and asking him about it, s-so he got real mad. He said it w-was real suspicious that two of the poorest people in town were gonna be having kids. S-something about thinking we’re faking it to get more h-help from the government.”

Kenny bit the inside of his cheek in irritation. He was used to having accusations of sneakiness and fraud leveled at him just for being poor, but he never got used to it happening to Butters.

* * *

 The truth of the matter was, 3 months ago Butters had started feeling sick. He would throw up and then get terrified that there was something really wrong with him because it was happening so often. He’d spend the rest of the day worrying himself sicker over it, until he finally let Kenny talk him into going to the doctors.

Kenny had had to promise to stay with Butters at all times, and not let the doctors do anything weird to him. Given the sort of experiences Butters had had with docs in the past, Kenny couldn’t blame him for the nerves, but Kenny was really worried it was something life-threatening so he had to insist on a visit. When the doctors tested Butters (and retested Butters) what they discovered was actually the opposite of life-threatening; life. Butters, in chaotic defiance of all natural law, was carrying children.

When they finally told Butters and Kenny what the tests showed, Kenny went through so many emotions at once he got a sort of mental whiplash and had to sit down. KIDS. _How?_ He looked over at Butters who had one hand over his mouth and wide eyes. _Kids_. Kids…with Butters. Kenny could feel a lovestruck smile widening on his face, and he reached out to take Butters’ other hand. Kids with Butters. Okay. Oh God. … _feeding_ kids.

Kenny’s mind went round and round like that for awhile and thankfully Butters was paying rapt attention to every move and word the doctors made, because Kenny wasn’t even sure how they got back to the apartment. (At the time, they had been living in the McCormick garage and paying his parents rent after kicking out the drug-dealers and cleaning it up.)

Butters also seemed to be thinking in overdrive, but the effect on him was to make him roll through the apartment like a hurricane, cleaning up everything in his path and starting to cook dinner. Kenny still remembers the sound of furiously flying pots and pans as the first thing that broke through his whirling mental fog that afternoon. He’d wandered into the kitchen, then, and stilled Butters by taking his hands. “Butters?”

Butters blushed, looking around the half-begun cooking- he usually left that to Kenny, who was better at it after all the years of Home Ec. “Y-yeah, Ken?”

“We’re gonna be just fine, Butters. Whatever it takes, no matter the cost, we’re gonna be okay. As long as you want this, I want this. I…I think I’ve always wanted this, babe. I just didn’t let myself think about it because I couldn’t imagine anyone letting us adopt.”

Kenny was shaking a little, and Butters noticed, pushing him gently into a folding chair by the table and cooing to him softly. “Oh, Ken.” He remained standing by the chair between Kenny’s knees, and pulled his head to rest against his chest, petting his hair gently. “I-I’m real glad you’re happy about it Ken. REAL glad. A-and just ‘tween us, I-I think I know how it happened.”

“When two people love each other _very_ much-” Kenny began in a muffled sing-songy voice from against Butters’ chest.

Butters scoffed and whapped Kenny’s shoulder lightly “Oh! You hold that sass right now mister, this is _important_.”

“Yessir” Kenny said promptly, voice still muffled by Butters’ shirt.

“Do you remember when the Imaginationland attacks happened and I had to save everybody? But then when I got back, my powers didn’t work anymore?”

Kenny leaned his head back and tilted it, and Butters hands slid to his shoulders. “Uh huh. You told me how sad and pissed you were that you saved everybody and then nobody-” Kenny broke off here, a lump in his throat. “Nobody came to save you from your parents.”

Butters rubbed his shoulders soothingly “None’uh that now. You quit your cryin’ mister; we saved me just fine. It just took a few more years, that’s all. But what I mean is, that’s NOT how it goes in all those stories, ya know? The special person who saves everybody almost ALWAYS gets some sort of reward or powers or something. Unless their memory gets wiped.”

Kenny nodded. “That’s true, babe.” He frowned. “Are you saying you think…” he slid a hand between them, rubbing Butters’ stomach “they’re not real? Imaginary kids?”

“Nah, Ken.” Butters shook his head dismissively. “The portal to that place closed up a long, long time ago. If these kids are showing up on doctor’s instruments in the real world, then they _gotta_ be real now. B-but maybe” he trailed off for a second, and his eyes focused on something far away. He shook his head, clearing it, and looked down at Kenny. 

“I think this is my reward, Kenny. I think the Imaginary world and the Real world was so grateful about me working so hard to save them that they decided to bend the rules for me just a little this time. C-cause before now I wasn’t intersex, Ken, just a r-regular boy. The doctors can’t figure it out at all- it’s like all this stuff I’d need for having the babies j-just _showed up_ all a’sudden.”

Kenny had scowled at that. “Well if ‘they’ were gonna help you, why didn’t they do it when-”

Butters pressed a finger to Ken’s lips, then replaced it with his lips, a feather-light kiss that left him just breathless enough to stop talking. “I-I think I _know_ why, Ken. I wanted their help before, but I never needed it. O-oh, I needed help alright” he added hastily, gently caressing the side of Kenny’s face. “But not from them. Some of it I had to do for myself-and for some of it, I had to learn I _could_ trust some people a-and ask you. I-if they helped me then, I might never… we might never have…  A-anyway. They just couldn’t have helped me back then, Ken, because I already had a way to get all the help I needed. And I needed you.”

“We need _each other_.” said Kenny firmly.

Butters smiled and kissed him “That’s true. But what I’m getting at, Ken, i-is they waited. They waited till it was something I wanted enough, something I wanted more than ANYTHING- and till it was something I could never ever do without their help. I-I reckon w-we’re so much stronger then we think sometimes, Ken. Things are hard, but they’re _possible_. I figure, they stepped in now, c-cause this is the only thing we _couldn’t_ do ourselves. They waited till it was what I wanted m-most in the whole wide world.”

There was a warm sort of glow around Butters as he spoke, and Kenny regarded him with awe, aware down to the particles of his cells that this was gospel- that this was truth. He knew with that same certainty that the answer to whatever he asked next would be truth too. “What _did_ you want most, Buttercup?”

Butters’ eyes met his with such love and adoration that Kenny’s insides felt like melting chocolate “I wanted to have a family with whoever loved me. No matter what, no matter how, I wanted to have a real family who love each other, all my own.”

Butters’ face was lit up with so much joy that Kenny felt his eyes start to sting, and he squeaked a little as Kenny scooped him up and held him close in his lap. “You’ve got it, Buttercup. For as long as you want me, you got me.” He slid a hand gently down to rub soothing circles on Butters stomach “and these little guys too.” Kenny beamed “We’re all yours, dude.”

Butters rested his cheek against Kenny’s hair. “Well, that’s just perfect then, Ken. A wish come true.” Months later, Kenny swore he could still feel the gentle kiss Butters had pressed onto the top of his head.

* * *

So, to hear that someone the like of _Cartman_ was trying to frighten or hurt Butters set Kenny’s blood boiling. _My boyfriend. MY future husband. The mother of MY babies_. Nope. The little bastard is toast. No more excuses, no more letting things slide out of pity. _He’s going down_.

Some of what Kenny was thinking had come through in his body language, and Butters shifted uncomfortably in his lap, hesitantly tucking a hand under his chin to get Kenny to meet his eyes. “H-hey, y-you still in there, homie?”

Kenny snorted in laughter and buried his face in Butters’ neck, where the other boy resumed their usual petting, his hands sliding patterns down Kenny’s neck and back. “Yeah I’m here, I’m just thinking about what I need to go capture that little fucker. He’s toast, Butters. TOAST.”

“Well, I was thinking t-the same thing, Kenny, b-but that’s why I didn’t tell you yet. I-i wanted to see if maybe I could just take h-him down alone, Professor Chaos style. That’s w-why I didn’t want to stop my villainous ways just yet, not cause’uh boredom! And I didn’t want to bother you, cause you’re already so busy all the time, ya see what I mean?”

Kenny hugged Butters tighter, and nuzzled into his neck. “I appreciate that babe, I do, but no.” He pet down Butters’ back, and resettled his nose against Butters’ shoulder, looking past him out the passenger’s side window. “This is one for us to handle together.”

He could hear the way Butters was beaming in his voice “Ya mean it, Ken?”

Kenny smirked, and knew Butters could feel it. “Ohhh yes. He’s got it coming. And I know the other guys haven’t been superheroes since grade school, but I think for this one they wouldn’t mind getting the band back together.”

“W-well in that case, maybe this time Professor Chaos can play on the side of good, then.” Kenny stifled a laugh at that so he wouldn’t annoy Butters, but technically Chaos hadn’t been bad for a long time, not even in intention, and Coon had ALWAYS been.  Kenny just didn’t like to argue about it too long. Besides, it wasn’t noble. Or whatever.

“Sounds good, Buttercup. Listen, let’s drop off the groceries inside without saying any more about it and then go over to Kyle’s. I know for a FACT that his place is surveillance-free thanks to those security measures he put up last time Cartman tried to pull this garbage.”

“Wasn’t Kyle’s security measures just b-beating the ever-living daylights out of Cartman when he found a camera in his bushes?”

Kenny wheezed, sudden laughter taking him by surprise, “Yeah, there was that. And the restraining order to keep Cartman off his and Stan’s parents’ property. But he also put a few electronic deterrents in place, and he’s literally had no trouble at home since then. He lives in a Cartman-free zone now; Stan jokes that it’s like they called an exterminator without the killing. Basically, if we want to call on the others, Kyle’s is the perfect place for us to meet, babe.”

“W-well alright then. That sounds like a plan, Ken.” Butters patted the top of his head, and started to move back toward the passenger’s side. He already seemed to be in a better mood now that they had a place to start. Kenny caught his hips before he moved and grinned up at him.

“Do me a favor before we go in there, Buttercup?”

A slow grin grew on Butters’ face “Uh-huh?” His hands settled back on Kenny’s shoulders.

Kenny leaned up and pulled Butters into a slow-burning kiss. _Yes_. This was worth all the work they both did, all the sneers from the townsfolk who didn’t get it, and every damn stupid accusation Cartman could try to pin on them. That little shit was going down, because _no one_ , no one _ever_ , was getting in the way of he and Butters’ little family. _This_ , Kenny thought into the kiss, sliding one hand around to Butters’ stomach, _this is OURS_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You should also check out thelastflower's work over at http://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastflower/pseuds/thelastflower I'm especially fond of her "Pierce my Heart" and "Furry Fluff" stories (the second one includes really cute art by nhaingen :D) thelastflower's art is also amazing; to see some of the cutest Bunny fluff ever, check out her tumblr- rainydaydeerling


End file.
